


Frankenstein Veth

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [73]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Frankenstein's Monster AU, Resurrection, science shit, yeza is a bad scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza brings his wife back, in a not so normal way.





	Frankenstein Veth

The body he made isn’t completely Veth. It’s her head, certainly, and most of her torso, but the rest of the parts Yeza had to steal from other places. Her murderers hadn’t left enough for him to keep all of her, some parts too badly damaged and others gone completely. 

One arm he got used to belong to a teenage human, the other came from a half orc and he had to cut it to make it not as long. It would limit her movement in that arm, but he didn’t care, she’d be alive either way. 

The legs came from a gnome and a half elf, though the half elf appeared to be incredibly short for it’s breed. Possibly not half human then. She’d still walk with a noticeable limp from the differing length of the legs. 

The final thing Yeza added wasn’t necessary, to some, but he crafted the fairy wings he’d stolen from a gnome sized fey corpse onto her back anyway. He’d always believed Veth should be able to fly, and this way he’d make sure she could, and that people would recognize how special his wife was. 

Her hair would grow out from its overly short look, he didn’t need to go stealing hair now too. 

He filled the body full of the most rare alchemy spells he could, his hands crackling with a lightning spell he’d learned specially for this, and sent the spell into the body he’d made, directly to her heart and organs the way he’d studied for months to get right. 

Once the light died down, the magic gone from his system, he waited in quiet anticipation. Watching the body for signs of life, for any show that she was breathing. There wasn’t anything for a few hours. 

Yeza had been near tears for awhile, and he let them fall as he turned to leave the room, to check the books again for a way to redo the process somehow. He had to bring her back. 

While he was gone, Veth’s body took a breath, and then another, and another until it became much more steady, the breath coming easy as the body on the table finally woke up. 

Veth’s eyes opened, A golden color in place of the brown they used to be, and the monster screamed in her voice. 


End file.
